


One Absolutely Massive Thing

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know how I’m always saying one little thing could be the end of MJN Air, well this is one absolutely massive thing."  St. Petersburg, reconfigured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Absolutely Massive Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cabin Pressure AU-Gerti crashes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7955) by icarusing. 



What frightens Martin more than the free fall, more than all the warning lights flicking on one by one in the cockpit, is Douglas's reaction. He's shrieking, hurling commands as fast as Martin can react, but the extinguishers aren’t working and the second engine is still on fire and oh Christ, the fuel control won’t switch off. They're gliding with one engine still on fire. Martin gets on the satcom to call mayday mayday when there is a deafening bang. The nose pitches forward; Douglas is screaming _Oh shit_ and Martin’s in control he’s in control with a tight grip on the control column, tries to keep them level, but the ground is rushing towards them and Martin’s crying out _I’m sorry_ and _Oh my God_ and _I’m so sorry_. He knows they won’t make it to the runway. He thinks that if he’s lucky, they’ll hit the water just right and at least, live. Please, he wants to live.

 

As Douglas is always quick to point out and would point out in these last few seconds if he wasn't busy praying to a long forsaken God; Martin is never that lucky. 


End file.
